


Over and over again

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Cabin trip, It's all fluff, M/M, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: Isak and Even go on a cabin trip in the mountains.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Over and over again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while camping out in the mountains two days back. Hope you are all having a great day/night!

It was around 11:00 the last time Isak checked the time. Now he’s lazing in his seat with his head leaning against the sun-stricken window, his fluffy golden curls squished against the thick glass. One of his knees is folded and resting by the closed door beside him, the khaki shorts he’s wearing are running up his thick, beautiful thighs.

His eyes are closed, and his wet lips parted wide. Even admires his profile through the darkly tinted sunglasses as he keeps driving the car. Behind Isak, outside the window, Even watches the wild trees and rocks streak past in the form of the quickened blurs.

They are moving through the vast mountains, through curved paths filled with green-hued trees and shrubs, surpassing huge wet moss-covered mountain rocks. Every time Even slows down the car around the curves, he can hear the various insects’ collective noises throughout the trees and valleys, or the occasional sound of water rushing down the hill in large amounts.

They stopped earlier to watch a mini waterfall. Isak insisted on collecting the water and so now all their water bottles are filled with fresh water from the hills. It tasted good.

The leaves on trees are glistening in the sunshine, and it almost looks as if they are wet with rain.

With Isak beside him- the pale yellow sunshine drenching his face in beautiful shades -Even feels as if he is in an enchanted world right now. Everywhere he looks, he only finds beauty.

.

It’s around another half-hour later that Isak’s eyes flutter- first quick, then slow and long as his eyes adjust to the light outside. He rubs his eyes with his knuckles, then stares outside the window for a couple of minutes blankly, just blinking. Until he finally comes to consciousness slowly and turns his face to Even.

His face breaks into a beautiful, sleep-laced smile that swells Even’s heart up. Even removes one hand off the steering wheel and holds Isak’s.

“Are we there yet?” Isak asks, his voice is groggy.

Even presses his thumb to Isak’s knuckles, massaging his hand softly. “Almost.” He replies. “Ten more minutes.”

Isak licks his lips, his pink tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Mhm,” he mumbles, then stretches himself like a cat before leaning in and dropping his head onto Even’s shoulders. He shuffles a little, getting comfortable there.

Even’s hand leaves his’ and moves to cradle Isak’s face.

“Good nap?” He asks. He notices the shine on his watch reflect across the dashboard, dancing across it as his hand moved the steering wheel.

“Mhm,” Isak nods against his neck. Even can hear the smile in his voice. “I got a dream,” Isak says.

Even raises his eyebrows, a smile dancing on his lips. He brings his hand down from where it is caressing Isak’s cheek to take control of the steering wheel again. “What was it about?”

Isak giggles at that then hides his face in Even’s neck. Even can feel the warm puff of his breath tickling his skin on his neck. “Nothing,” He says.

Even glances at the faraway mountains, just a quick glance as he takes a turn and rides the car up the concrete road. “You’re making me curious now, baby.” He says, smiling. “Was it about us?”

He hears Isak scoff. “Of course it's about us, _Evi_.” It makes Even smile wider. “You were some weird superhero in that,” Isak says.

“Weird superhero?” Even laughs. “Wow,”

Isak hums contently. “And I think, I was walking down the road after my physics class. Oh, wait,” He pauses for a moment to think. “Yeah, I was waiting for the tram when you popped out of nowhere, wearing a ridiculous sparkly suit and that white wig and beard you put on for Halloween.” He angles his face towards Even more.

“That sounds like a cool outfit.” Even grins, earning another soft scoff from Isak. “What happened then? Did I woe you over?” he teases.

He hears Isak groan. “Yes, you did.” He admits quietly as if he regrets getting wooed over by Even in his dream.

“That’s nice.” Even smiles, enjoying this.

“For _you,”_ Isak glares at him from below and Even spares him an amused glance. “It was so embarrassing for me because who wears that ridiculous outfit in public, Ev?” Isak complains and Even wants to kiss him. “And it was so frustrating because you kept making me blush, in _public. In public.”_

Even turns his head a little and buries his nose in Isak’s curls. He breathes him in with a smile before he looks back at the road. “I make you blush in public every day, baby.”

Isak rolls his eyes, Even thinks, because the next thing he says is, “You’re ridiculous.” He can hear him smiling nevertheless.

Isak turns his head up and lifts his chin demandingly. Even bites his lip from grinning and bends down to give his boyfriend a short but intense kiss on the lips. Isak tries sneaking one more kiss but Even turns away before that, the soft feeling of Isak’s lips keeps repeating in his mind.

He watches Isak pout and sigh a little before he drops his head back down onto the taller boy’s shoulders.

Even drives the rest of the way contently, both he and Isak humming to a Gabrielle song that Isak puts on after making at least ten different faces at it.

.

It’s late-night, the pale white moonlight falls through the vast, clear windows to their right, illuminating the wooden floor of the cabin in white and blue hues.

It’s a bit cold, so they have a fireplace running, it’s orange and yellow fires dancing in the half-darkness as they spread the warmth.

Isak is combing his fingers through Even’s slightly wet hair absently. They just had a shower before they returning back to the living room and settling down on the wooden floor with warm blankets and some hot chocolate.

Isak’s back is half-resting against the couch from where they are lazing on the floor. Even is lying on Isak’s chest, head angled down, his hand drawing patterns on his boyfriend’s stomach.

The air is filled with the dry, crispy smell of the burning wood and crackling fire, the fresh smell of soap from the shower earlier, and the smell of chocolate. Even feels like he can fall asleep here on Isak’s chest.

They went hiking in the woods after reaching the cabin that morning, then cooked some steak and fries off-grid. Then watched for eagles for a while as they basked in the sunlight.

Before the sun started setting though, Isak insisted on for Even to take some cool shots of their cabin and the scenery around to send them to Eva and the girls, and they spent the rest of the evening exploring their surroundings and bantering with each other playfully. It was a great time.

They had some spectacular sex just a while ago, and the cabin was filled with their breathy moans as they rocked each other’s bodies, making each other feel good.

“Eva and Jonas fought again,” Isak sighs to the night. His fingers are now scratching Even’s scalp lightly and Even wants to drift off to sleep. It’s too good. He hums in reply.

“yeah..” Isak shifts a little on his back, sliding a bit higher and leaning his head back on the couch.

“What is it about this time?” Even asks, shifting a little too, then sliding Isak’s shirt up and running his hand on his naked stomach. It feels warm.

“..mm who knows,” Isak mumbles, and Even can imagine him licking his lips- something that he noticed Isak does a lot. “They’ll be back together though.” He says, sounding so sure of himself.

Even hums again, circling Isak’s belly button with his index finger. “Yeah, they will be,” he whispers.

They stay quiet after that and Even knows Isak is lost in his thoughts because he’s barely moving when Even runs his fingers lightly on his stomach, feathery light. He is probably thinking about Jonas and Eva; it is amazing how one thought can take us deeper and deeper into the mind, brewing more and more thoughts related to it. Even both loves and hates it at the same time.

He starts tickling Isak’s tummy, his fingers dancing on his boyfriend’s hard and smooth skin until Isak finally gets out of his reverie and giggles like a baby. He removes his hand from Even’s scalp and brings it to stop Even’s hands on his stomach.

“Evennn, stop it,” he giggles again and holds Even’s hands tightly away from his stomach. Even beams up at him, smiling wider when Isak gives him a roll of his eyes.

“Okay baby, I’ll stop,” Even says, leaning forward to kiss Isak before settling back into his place. Isak lets go of one of his hand, and the other he holds.

They fall back into silence after that. 

Even reminds himself to call his mom before drifting off to sleep.

Even isn’t feeling much tired after the shower, and he’s not feeling much drowsy too as he did a few minutes before, but Isak seems to be falling asleep already. Even can hear his boyfriend’s heartbeat slow down as his breaths become long and soft. Isak has grown a bit taller and stronger than he was a year back, his abs are more defined, his thighs have gotten thicker and hairier, but he is just as lovely as ever. Same beautiful face, doe eyes, and those pretty lips.

Even thinks of tomorrow, about how by this time they’ll be back at their home probably- Isak would be packing his books up for the next day classes as he munches on some store-bought snacks, while Even would be unpacking their bags from the cabin trip, his hands a bit tired from all the driving.

He smiles. And feels how even these smallest and simplest of things make him happy. He could do this every day, over and over again.


End file.
